


Lighting Your Way

by demoka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Candles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva returns home to find trail of candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighting Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: candles

Once she had locked the door behind her, she leaned against it with eyes closed. It had been a long day and she hoped that Abby had been able to get away from work before she did. Especially considering Gibbs had kept her, Tony and McGee up until two in the morning. No doubt he expected them to be bright eyed and brushy tailed in the next five or so hours. Brushy? She wasn’t sure about that one. She’d have to check with Abby.

She cursed as she narrowly avoided stepping on a candle. Great. All her mentors from Mossad must no doubt be suddenly berating her in their minds.

Blinking herself back into focus, Ziva realized that there was in fact a trail of candles… leading towards the bathroom.

At the end of this trail was Abby. In the bathtub, surround by another plethora of candles and bubbles.

‘Finally, you’re back. Get in here, David!’


End file.
